


till i see the sunlight again

by nyaoto-the-dicktective (master_ofthe_winds)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/nyaoto-the-dicktective
Summary: Mochizuki Ryoji is death, but Arisato Minato was never afraid of death.





	till i see the sunlight again

And so they meet again.

Ryoji is a part of him. Mochizuki Ryoji is Pharos, Mochizuki Ryoji is Death incarnate, Mochizuki Ryoji is Arisato Minato. He's death itself, he seems scary or obnoxious or unpleasant but he's gentle and tragic and bittersweet, his smile is more of a stretched-out piece of skin long dead, his eyes are long dead. Long eyelashes shudder as he grins, lets loose, trembles in silent laughter and lets his shoulders shake. Cold steam makes its way out of his mouth, it's freezing, but he just closes his eyelids shut and then opens his eyes; they're full of something so tender and sympathetic. Something so him but not quite.

And so they meet again.

Minato is a part of him. Arisato Minato is Pharos, Arisato Minato is Death, Judgment, Universe. Arisato Minato is Mochizuki Ryoji. He has never feared death, he has never feared anything -- he figured it would all seem the same. Why develop feelings and attachments when you can go with the flow? Why develop feelings and attachments when you can live your own life? Minato's eyes are long dead, he is long dead inside; a dried rose with crumbling blossoms, thorns falling off. And he stands still as Ryoji laughs sweetly. Minato's thumb fumbles with an empty space on his thigh, a place where his evoker should normally be. He doesn't feel a thing. Never does. Until Ryoji looks him in the eye, in said gone eye.

'You've done it.' They're safe.

Mochizuki Ryoji is death, but Arisato Minato was never afraid of death.


End file.
